Black Velvet
by 1stfallen
Summary: This is a reader insert fic and a Sirius Black Romance, your name is Noelle your 5ft5 and have a slender figure. You have dark brown hair down to your shoulder blades, and natural lighter brown highlights. Your eyes are a green grey mix with yellow flec


Black VelvetA Sirius Black Love Story

"Get up!"

"Mmmm?"

"Get Up!"

"Oh! Its you, bugger off" moaned James sleepily

"James if you don't get up now I'll jus tell Lil not to bother picking us up today. It's only an owl away you know" you grinned bouncing on the bottom of his bed.

"Alright I'm up! I'm awake!" James said a note of panic rising in his voice as he fell out of bed.

You laughed and bounded down the stairs and began to make some toast for you and James.

"Morning Noelle."

"Morning mum."

You had always known you were adopted and it didn't bother you, Anna and Bill had always treated you like their own daughter and you had always called them Mum and Dad and James had always been your brother.

"Is James getting ready?"

"Yeah you couldn't keep him in bed, not when his beloved Lily is taking us to Diagon Alley today."

"Ah yes I forgot that was today."

"Yeah Lil said she's gunna take us by bus then train, should be fun."

At that moment James strolled into the room his hair messier than when he'd first got up. You shook your head and laughed at how he thought he looked cuter that way.

"James please do something with your hair." Anna said

"Yea James, looks like a small gerbil colony's been living in there!"

He shot you a withering look and started eating his toast. Just then the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" James bolted for the door. You heard it open,

"Hey Evans!" something inaudible was said and then the all too familiar sound of Lily's hand colliding with his face. A good time to intervene.

"Hey Lil, come on up to my room I'm just about ready."

"Kay, Noelle."

You grinned as you walked past James and patted him on the back.

"Swish indeed. Must be a new record for you there James." You whispered trying not to laugh. You leapt over a sweeping kick and ran upstairs. As you entered your room you hugged Lil.

"He's really not that bad."

"Ugh… I just can't believe him he just… Ugh!" she sighed and collapsed onto you bed. Laughing you put your converse on and tied your hair back into a low messy bun with you bangs either side of your face. Applied a little bit of eyeliner.

"Right am ready! Now how gorgeous do I look?"

"How do you do it? Noooorrrrrmal people spend like 2 hours getting ready you run upstairs 5 minutes and you're done."

"I dunno."

"Cow."

"Gee love you too Lil"

She stuck her tongue out at you and you followed her out your house with James trailing behind.

Two short bus rides and a half hour train journey and you were finally outside The Leaky Cauldron. The three of you entered the pub and glanced round for any familiar faces. When all of a sudden

"LILY! NOELLE!" a high pitched squeal like a circus of mice being hit by a bus deafened you.

"OMG! HI!"

You and Lil looked at each other and groaned inwardly. Tamsin Cole. The President of every fan girl club in creation chief gossip and the school broom. Quite the most delusional girl on the planet and friends with you and Lily because you were related to James and were Friends with Sirius Black the School Heart Throb. Honestly you didn't see what was so special about either of them. Well James was your brother practically and you could never look at him that way, and although he was a great guy he had a slight air of superiority about him that just got in the way and as for Sirius…Good looking yes but hiding behind a front that very few people could penetrate, not surprising considering who his family were.

"Oh…Tamsin hey….how was your summer?" baaad idea you were stuck there for ages. Her rambling on about some boy in Paris blah blah blah.

So after fifty excruciating minutes of dull small talk you guys escaped and managed to get all your school shopping done in one morning, as well as catching up with a few people from school. James had left before you and Lily went into "random shop mode" and had arranged to meet up with him at four in Florean Forlescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

"Lil? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeeees I s'pose soooooooo."

"Whyyy are yoooou talking weeeeeird?"

"I dunnooooo." She giggled and you gave her a quizzical look.

"No seriously Lil"

"Okay Shoot."

"Why won't you give James a chance?"

"Well…same reason you won't give Sirius one."

"Me n Sirius is veeeery different to you n James."

"Nuh uh"

"Ya huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Ya huh"

"Nuh uh"

"It sooo is, James adores you. Me n Sirius are just…mates"

"Oh Yeah?" she asked smugly.

"Yeah, and…shut up we're just mates." You stated matter of factly,

"No…I"

"Hey James! Remus! Peter!" You yelled pulling Remus and Peter into a tight hug.

"Hello." Sirius chipped in. "Hey Noelle….EXCUSE ME! I'm here too ya no!" Sirius interrupted.

"Lil did you hear something?" you asked nonchalantly

"Don't think you're getting away with ignoring me Noelle!" Sirius smirked

"There's that weird noise again. Can any of you guys hear it?" The gang rolled their eyes they knew what was going to happen next

"RIGHT! That's it!" Sirius began to chase you; you screamed and ran into the street! The rest of the guys took their tine to follow you outside they knew once you and Sirius started it could be a long chase.

The found you eventually by the fountain outside Gringotts, Sirius had grabbed you from behind and had picked you up with his arms crossed around your waist.

"AHHHHH! RAPE!" you screamed between fits of laughter as Sirius tickled you

"Fine I'll put you down just stop screaming!"

"Right deal!" You stuck you tongue out and ran towards Lily she was having a discussion with Remus about some homework, whilst trying to ignore James. You jumped on her back and you fell on the floor in a heap.

"Geeet off! What was that for?" Lily asked

"For being a traitor and not helping me when I was being raped!" you laughed and got up with the help of Remus.

"James what time do we have to be back home for?"

"Erm 6ish"

"Right well it might be a good idea to be going considering it's nearly half past now!"

"Good Point!" Erm… okay well we have to find Sirius first then we can go."

"Why do we need to find Sirius?"

"'cause he's staying with us till we go back on Friday!"

Friday arrived without much to report you had convinced you parents that you should stay with Lily and get the train with Lil. So you trunk full of school stuff and travel suitcase with the stereo and cd's you'd bewitched to work in even the most magical places. You loved muggle music especially rock. You like plenty other stuff as well but rock was your first love.

"Where'd they say to meet them?" Lily asked

"Compartment. Apparently they have "business" to attend to" you said rolling your eyes. When they said business it actually meant Snape. Sure the guy was ugly, greasy and generally a pervert but he should be pitied, ignored but definitely not put through what the marauders did to him.

Lily sighed she knew what bossiness meant she knew this year would be no different to the last five but now with the added stress of being a prefect. They reached the barrier and leaned casually against it and fell into platform nine and three quarters. There was the usual bustle of students, parents and animals, chattering and squawking across the platform. They pushed through the crowds and into the train and their usual compartment at the back.

"Noelle? Do you mind if I go and look for Nia?"

"No go ahead, its fine just leave me here all on my own some just little old me"

"Great see you in a bit" she tried to leave then, but you hung onto her leg.

"NOOOOOOO! Lily I love you! Don't leave me!" you strived desperately to remain serious but eventually you couldn't keep a straight face. And you let Lily go and she stumbled and laughed as she walked away muttering something about a special home.

You calmed yourself down and sat in your compartment, then reached inside your trunk and pulled out your battered old acoustic guitar. You sat awhile and strummed some random chords, most of your friends knew you played but no-one other than James had heard you play. The random strumming came together and became a song, one of your favourites…

A.N. the song is the reason by hoobastank it does play a crucialish part in a future part of the story

"Wow."

"Oh erm… sorry Sirius… to subject you to that. I …I just didn't know anyone else was there….and…"

"No it was good. I mean you sing amazingly."

"Heh…Thanks"

Sirius sat down across from you and you guys chatted for awhile, and you explained your theory on Lily and James. This for some reason involved a gerbil, James' invisibility cloak and the giant squid

"How'd…I mean…how did you figure all that out?" Sirius said breathless from laughing

"Well I've know James since we were nine and Lily since we were 11 so I've got a good five, six years on them both." You grinned. Sirius sighed and moved next to you

"So…you reckon Lily and James will end up together?" he asked

"Definitely." You said turning to face him, you looked into his clear dark grey eyes and then looked away. At that moment in came James and Peter,

"Hey where's Lily?" James asked

"Gone to find Nia, then she and Remus have their first Meeting with the "elite"."

Just on cue Nia appeared wearing black, black and a little bit more black, her striped scarf the only item of non-black, her waist length blonde hair left down as usual.

"Howdy kids"

"Wow such enthusiasm, such joy, you overwhelm me with your lust fro life sometimes you know?" you said.

"I try."

"The sarcasm is tangible." Sirius stated happily. Nia raised an eyebrow at Sirius and returned the hug she was receiving from you. She sat on your other side and the train began to leave the station. Fifteen minutes into the journey and after catching up on summers, Nia spoke up

"So has our favourite Quidditch Captain prepared fro this season?" Nia questioned.

"Well…" James began

"Right if your gunna start, I'm going to get changed." You said jumping to your feet and grabbing your stuff, you knew once James started he could go on for hours.

"You should really be here for this as seeker." James stated

"James…we live in the same house. I was there when you dreamt up these new plays, and training programmes and if you remember I wasn't that overjoyed the first nine times…so I'll be back in a bit.""

You made your way to the back of the train and the changing rooms. This year you were wearing the boy's uniform with a twist. Low riding grey trousers that reached the floor, a fitted shirt; sleeves rolled to the elbows and top few buttons undone. You Gryffindor tie tied loosely with normal Gryffindor robes.

Your uniform had been like this since forth year when the marauders learned a spell that made a girls skirt blow up when the waved at them.

You pulled your hair down, left your makeup natural and just everyday jewellery. You walked back to your compartment and spoke to a few people you knew, all the while humming a tune you had stuck in your head.

Lily and Remus were back from their meeting. Lily was chatting with Nia; James was playing exploding snap with Peter who was winning; because James was glancing at Lily more often than was necessary. Remus was engrossed in a book his forehead furrowed in concentration, hand hovering at the bottom of the page, his eyes occasionally moving from his book to look at Nia. When their eyes met both of them would blush profusely before looking away again. Sirius appeared to be in deep thought staring out the window. You took your seat between Sirius and Lily and decided to try and freak Remus out. So you sat forward with your arms folded on your knees and opened your eyes wide as possible and stared at a point four inches to the right of his head.

"Noelle. Stop it." Remus asked looking up from his book

"Stop what?" you replied not moving your point of focus

"Noelle you know what."

"Nope you got me."

"Noelle"

"If you told me what to stop maybe I would"

"It's getting creepy Noelle quit-it!"

"What's getting creepy? I'm not doing anything…I… AHHHHH!" Just at that point Sirius prodded you in the ribs and you where about to retaliate but the witch from the trolley opened the door,

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"You should say thank you Sirius this nice lady just saved your ass." You said.

You all got something from the trolley and settled back down, and the rest of the guys took turns in going to get changed. Then as per usual you and Lily went to sleep for the rest of the journey.

"Hey, were here." Sirius whispered in your ear. You had been using his shoulder as a pillow you stretched and Lily who had been sleeping across you and Nia (who like Remus was "reading") woke up as well. You exited the train and raced through the crowds to get a carriage.

"

Right we'll see you at the feast, Remus and I have to go help direct the first year to the boats."

"Kay Lil make sure non get eaten by the squid this year" you laughed

"Oh shut up!" Lily snapped

Last year when she first became a prefect one kid tried to stand in the boat and fell into the lake. Lily went into lifeguard mode and dived in after him, she eventually got him back in the boat not before of course the kid had a meltdown because the squid grabbed his leg.

You jumped into the carriage and as it rocked up the path, the castle loomed up ahead. Humming the same tune as on the train, you clambered up the steps into the great hall, ready for your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
